Will you save me from myself and others? XximmortalfoxxX
by AliEve456
Summary: Will Sly and Aleks fall in love? XxImmortalfoxxX
1. Chapter 1

I lay on my made bed sheets uncomfortable,Remembering the argument,I shift my body to face my nightstand.A picture of US smiling rests next to the alarm clock that reads 3:30 a.m. I chuckle softly and shake my head. A smile grows slowly as I remember that day at the park with Sly.A frown and a tear replaces the grin as soon as it heart falls apart as I begin to sob violently. As I reach for my phone to call Sly,I hear a glass break from down stairs along with sobs.I dial Sly's number shaking with sobs.  
"Hello? Aleks? You okay?"Sly says in a worried but sleepy tone.I shake my head yes. Realising he can't see me , I gather enough strength to bearly murmer.  
"N-n-no Sl-l-ly,It-t Happen-n-ned a-a-again."I say between cheast tightens and untightens.  
"Im coming to get you."Slys says in a stern voice as if he was talking to a child or a dog.I nod as he hangs up his end.I shrug on a hoodie and wait for sly to show up and get fifteen or twenty mintues I saw slys old beat up black truck pull into my driveway, I walk down the stairs and walk past my passed out mom on the couch with a beer next to her. I see sly in the front seat,frowning,something he never does. As soon as he sees me his frown turns into a huge comforting smile. I go around to the passenger side and jump in.  
"Hi,Aleks."Sly wraps his arms around me and snuggles his head in the crook of my wipes the tears from under my eyes and untangles his arms from around me,which I miss all ready.  
"Thanks , Sly."I say smiling a believable fake nods and starts to head to his house ,which is about two or three blocks from my we get there , we go up to his room and lay god its friday,My eyes start to droop and darkness takes over my vision.

I wake up again but , now tangled in Sly's arms.I like , no love Eddie. More than a friend,but he cant know, Im gay and love my best friend. He's straighter than a line , I know because he always talks about a girl he likes alot. She has Brown eyes and Dark almost black hair , I hope they end up together , because eddie really likes her. I snuggle Into Sly's cheast and close my eyes and fade into a dreamless night.  
-


	2. Chapter 2

"WAKE UP SLEEPY BUTT!" I heard Sly Scream,then do the most adorable giggle in the world.  
"Okay I'm up !"I say Sitting up. I blush realizing me and Sly are face to face. I stare into his deep brown eyes as he stares into mine. He lean in and so do I ,His eyes begin to close slowly,as do mine. Right before our lips meet , a knock on this door interrupted us ,making us both shoot back and blush as his mom walks in with two plates of eggs and hash browns.  
"I saw your shoes by the door and thought you would be hungry too." Sly's mom says in a thick Spanish accent.  
" Thank you."I say with the same smile from last night. She sets down the plates and walks out and closes the door behind her. Sly turns to me and pulls my face to his and kisses me with all he has. I grin and push him on his bed and straddle him. He tries to ask for entrance and I decide to tease him and deny him. He flips us over and pulls on my hair making me gasp and Our tongues wrestle for awhile until,of course sly wins. He traces the inside of my mouth with his tongue I put my hands up the back of his shirt and trace his back bone with the tips of my fingers making him shudder beneath my touch. He sneaks this hand up my shirt , making me moan in pleasure. He pulls back to catch his breath , but I bit his lip . I think that turned him on even more because he took off my shirt. We continue to make out as I strip him of his shirt.  
*Knock Knock*  
"Sly"I mumbled against his came out as more of a moan.I don't think he heard the knock because he deepens the kiss. I try to push him off before the door opens. I hear the door creak and I hear.  
"SLY! WHAT? WHEN?" A boy sits there with a surprised look on his face. Sly heard that and pulled back and blushed. Sly simply shrugged(sp?) his shoulders and threw on a goofy smile of bliss.  
" Wait, Is that who I think it is?" The boy says in a hopeful voice. Sly nods smiling even bigger if thats possiable.  
" This is Aleks! " Sly says in a excited voice like he just got a new puppy. The boy smiled at us.  
"Does he..." the boy asks.  
"No..."Sly shakes his head.  
"Oh,are you going to.."He says his eyes darting towards me then sly then the as if he just ruiend a suprise birthday party for a kid. Sly nodded , then the boy just walked down the stairs closing the door behind him.  
" Remember the person I used to talk about ?" Sly said nervously.  
"Yea,sorta"I said slowly as jealously boiled inside lean his forwards laying his forehead on mine and whispered.  
"It was you , the whole time." He looks in my eyes as if he lost something in them. A huge smile broke upon my face. I hug him and lay my face into his chest He giggles and kisses the top of my head. I feel safe, like nothing could hurt me. so , I begin to fall asleep until darkness takes over my vision.

"Wake up butt !" I hear a voice whisper and shake me . I groan and roll over blocking the sun from the window out of my eyes. I Hear Sly breathe out of his mouth and then I felt pressure on my lips . I sit up and deepen the kiss remembering last night , Sly pulls back and giggles.  
" That woke you up ! " Sly shouts . I throw my hand over his mouth and and shush him. He mumbles against my hand .  
"Mi mamá no está aquí."(Author note : I think that means my mom is not here , But I don't know i am shitty at Spanish.)I chuckle softly and Say  
" What does that mean ? " Eddie just shakes his head and peels my hand off his mouth. He leans forward for a kiss but I stop him.  
" Купить мои рубашки. " (Author note again sorry:I Google translated Buy my shirts and this is what came up.)I whisper then get up to take a shower. Sly was sitting there with a blank look on his face.  
"WHAT?!" I hear him scream as I jump in the shower. I wash my hair and clean my body. I turn off the water and step out, I realised there are no towels.  
"Sly? Can you get me a erm... towel?"I say , after waiting for a while I just went into his room to grab clothes and just put them on wet. I stop in my tracts as I see him listening to music on his bed and staring straight at me...


End file.
